Kaidō Fuyama
}} ( ) | birthdate = October 28 | birthplace = | age = 30 (Physical) | gender = Male | height = 181cm | weight = 70kg | hair color = Blue | eye color = Lavender | unique trait = | sign = | bloodtype = AB | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Captain of the President of the | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Hōsen | previous partner = | base of operations = Barracks | education = | marital status = Single | goal = Scientific Advancement | family = Unnamed Parents | status = Active | skill = Advanced Scientific Research | shikai = Shūgō | bankai = Shūgō: Banbutsu no Kiseki | resurreccion = }} Kaidō Fuyama (伏山 灰道, Fuyama Kaidō) is a and the Captain of the in the . By extension, he is the President (会長, Kaichō) of the . He is renown as a remarkably difficult individual to get along with due to being constantly engulfed with his scientific experiments, though his loyalties ultimately lie with the Gotei 13's desire to protect the and maintaining the balance of . Nevertheless, his consistently theoretical approach on virtually everything that can be mentioned in the Gotei 13 has earned him the title of Bookworm (読書家, Dokushoka) among the Captains, although lower-ranked officers seemingly refer to him by that title in private conversations. Appearance Kaidō appears as a scholarly man, if anything else. He is relatively thin, with a lean physique that does not indicate at a whole lot of physical training. But, it should be known that Kaidō's eyes reflect a mental conditioning far beyond the average Shinigami. Their dark blue, almost purple-like state have shown to strike both fear and admiration into the hearts of Shinigami, Arrancar and Hollow alike. Furthermore, it is also seen that Kaidō has a very narrow facial structure, almost triangular in shape. His facial features are somewhat soft, making him appear slightly feminine in this regard. He is known to constantly wear frames over his eyes, presumably due to short-sightedness. Notably, his hair is a very dark blue-like color. It is only neck-length, though the front appears to be quite long. Several strands are known to clump up together at a single point, and come in front of his eyes slightly. In terms of attire, Kaidō wears a significantly modified version of the , having indicated that this would be the new and official attire for his work within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. The design takes inspiration from the human world. It consists of a long, dark blue overcoat, buttoned up at the center with white lining, over a white kosode, with a white scarf put in between both of these articles of clothing, a pair of dark blue, rather tight hakama, and a brown belt at his waist, keeping his zanpakutō situated safely. His footwear appears to be solely leather, fully covered shoes, as to protect him from potentially hazardous materials. When not attending these duties, Kaidō always wears the standard Shinigami attire, that being the Shihakushō: a black kosode with rather wide sleeves to hide some of his inventions, black hakama, a white obi, tabi and waraji. Over this, he wears his haori; it is outlined with an azure trim and bears the kanji for 12 (十二) on it. Personality Kaidō is an individual who abides by societal expectations when it comes to his reputation. Being the Captain of the 12th Division, as well as the President of the S.R.D.I, he is often defined quite succinctly as an "eccentric". His overarching behaviors, attitudes and beliefs come from his strong basis within science, or rather, within research itself. In accordance, Kaidō is a man primarily defined by his observational and analytical tendencies. He refuses to accept things at face value and will often challenge the opinions of anyone he comes across, even if that person is an authoritarian. However, even with Kaidō's incredible intelligence and passion for analysis, he is still burdened by the shackles of his past. It is due to this that, no matter how many experiments he conducts or observations he makes, Kaidō will not possess the sagely wisdom that he aspires towards to until he transcend his attachment to worldly things. :More Coming Soon Relationships Tiǎo-Shī Kamui Yamakawa Kōyasha Teiketsu History Synopsis Equipment and Inventions Modification (殺気石, Spirit-Reducing Stone): *' Modification' (遮魂膜, Soul-Warding Membrane): Modification (伝令神機, Divine Messenger Machine): Powers and Abilities Genius Intellect: Kaidō's defining feature among the Gotei 13 lies in his intelligence. He is a man whose mental prowess is thought to be unrivaled within the Gotei 13, despite the sheer arrogance of the claim. However, to Kaidō, the ultimate question lies there: what exactly is intelligence? Is intelligence the ability to plan out things in advance and bring one's ambitions to fruition? Is intelligence the capability to read and recall everything before your eyes? Or is it the ability to triumph over a person's emotions in order to do your bidding? To Kaidō, intelligence is something that aptly brings about all these expressions under a single banner. Intelligence is no more than the holistic perception of one's own self, their weaknesses, strengths and the ways in which one can ultimately and continually enhance themselves and others. Consequently, Kaidō is often forced to utilize conventional measures of intelligence as a means of quantifying his prowess to others; of course, Kaidō's general superiority to others makes substantiating his intelligence in either of these ways nothing more than a redundant process. The actual feats Kaidō has performed, much like his concept of intelligence, are normally bewildering to the common man. Kaidō has single-handedly spearheaded the to thoroughly advance pre-existing technology and create new ones based off the experiences that the Gotei 13 have gone through, including modification of the , and . Moreover, he has also made fundamental additions to the curriculum of the with his extensive research into the , providing additional, advanced classes that touch on the true fundamentals of the respective combat forms of the Shinigami in order to separate truly distinguished candidates from others. In line with the fact that these are only a few of the notable contributions Kaidō has made to the Gotei 13, it can be assumed that Kaidō's formidable intelligence is an offshoot to his incredible devotion to Soul Society's progress. In saying this, Kaidō's intelligence is by no means perfect. The trauma inflicted upon him at a young age has caused him to lose hope in miracles. Refusing to believe that chance should contribute to victories, he is often placed at odds with Tiǎo-Shī, for his preaching of the "power of god" is something that Kaidō often vandalizes with his opinions. *'Genius Inventor': :*'Master Chemist': *'Advanced Perception': *'Master Strategist and Tactician': *'Master Manipulator': Zankensoki class fell asleep.}} : While convention would imply that Captains of the do not possess the talent nor passion in martial combat, Kaidō's case couldn't be further from the truth. The man's talent in Zanjutsu is one to note, being on the level of most of his compatriots in Captaincy. However, unlike others who specifically follow martial craft to advance the art, Kaidō has embraced the art of Zanjutsu through a theory of his own. Kaidō believes that "Zanjutsu is an art in which you communicate at the innermost depths of your soul with the other fragment of yourself — your zanpakutō — in order to truly bring about your latent power: swordsmanship at its most spiritual form." While this might sound unscientific to the general populace, it is but the simplified variation of Kaidō's theory. At its core, a zanpakutō is no more than a figment of one's soul materialized to take the form most suited to harnessing one's potential. In other words, it is a blade that has taken on the aspect of one's soul that embodies their deepest desires. As a result, the zanpakutō possesses both a sentience and spiritual powers that is perfectly aligned with the user. Kaidō, through his devotion to elucidating the secrets behind the zanpakutō has communicated with his own significantly. Eventually, this process went from having to actively undergo to being an action as unconscious as speaking to someone in front of him. Due to this excess communication, Kaidō's pure swordsmanship prowess — formerly at the level of a standard Shinigami officer — exponentially increased. Kaidō's movements within battle are very economical: with the guiding eyes of his zanpakutō, he can navigate through an enemy's movements and retaliate at the exact moment when it will most benefit him; often times this allows him to land critical hits with surprisingly soft strikes. By incorporating the element of deception into his form as well, Kaidō manages to freely draw his enemy's attention to an irrelevant attack, before striking them down with a flurry of slashes or even instantaneously conjured Kidō spells. Being a man who emphasizes on the unity of the Zankensoki to bring about the "weaponization of the soul", Kaidō does not use Zanjutsu as a stand-alone art in combat. He liberally employs Kidō, Hakuda and Hohō in tandem with his swordsmanship to overwhelm any given opponent(s), truly embodying the craft that the Shinigami pride themselves in. : : : An important aspect of all Shinigami's abilities is their movement. Translocation from one area to another is a necessity whether it comes down to pursuit or retreat, both truly important aspects of a military organization. Kaidō, notably, has foregone the conclusion that speed is the most necessary factor for a Hohō practitioner. Instead, he describes the art in its truest form as "the ability for one's steps to combine with the world, as if you were moving along with all the elements." While he is incapable of procuring skill to this level, he has nevertheless been able to incorporate both "flow" and "balance" to his skill, to the point where most of his movements in the midst of high-speed combat allow him to stay on-foot with combatants possessing superior speed, simply due to the economical nature of his Hohō. He is capable of rather remarkable feats, including distributing his own body weight across a medium equally and without falling, such as on a thin pole with no support. Furthermore, Kaidō has also shown to be very tuned with his hand-eye coordination, to the extent where he may act on reflex and multi-task while showing no signs of tension or strain. Remarkably so, despite his speed not being exceptional, he has shown time and time again to fight other Captain-level Shinigami in a physical contest utilizing his balance as the core part of his fighting style. His movement is fluid and uninterrupted within battle, taking advantage of the environment around him to put his enemies under enormous pressure, before eventually breaking them. Concurrently, Kaidō rarely ever performs abrupt movements, usually utilizing the momentum of previous strikes or an opponent's speed to propel him accordingly. Rotations are quite common in his fighting style, and his ability to avoid others has caused him to be labelled as a pest among other Shinigami, especially those who have gone rogue. The greatest demonstration of Kaidō's Hohō is in his remarkable skill with acrobatic movements. Without trying, he is capable of such a remarkable display of acrobatics that many would be left dazzled by the sheer display. In particular, the Captain shows the use of handstands and the like very prominently in his daily life. As a means of evasion or simple movement, Kaidō can do it all. From cartwheels to backflips, you name it and Kaidō will do so. In rapid succession, Kaidō shows that he can evade any and all assaults, regardless of their complexity. Utilizing erratic, but fluid motions, his body truly is as free as the world. Zanpakutō Shūgō (習合, ; Literally meaning "Joint Thoughts") is Kaidō's zanpakutō. According to Kaidō, he is an "old man that has appropriate advice for the appropriate situations, but loves to endlessly lecture me about pointless topics." In its sealed state, Shūgō bears the appearance of a modified to suit the appearance of a , specifically resembling those used by cavalry. It has a curved blade in a similar vein to a katana, but a hilt resembling the briquet style of sabre. However, the guard is a much larger bowl style, therefore reducing the possibilities of impact from incoming weapons. The hilt and guard are both colored an illustrious gold. *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Shūgō: Banbutsu no Kiseki (習合・万物の奇跡, : Miracle of All Creation; Literally meaning "Joint Thoughts: Miracle of All Creation") Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Research and Development Institute Category:Captains Category:Twelfth Division Category:Shinigami